Partir Seule
by Senara38
Summary: "Peu m'importe les raisons, peu m'importe le poids de vos larmes... Je vous précède de quelques drames, je voudrais juste partir seule..." - - - OS song-fic déprimant sur la chanson "Partir Seule" de Dolly, préparez les mouchoirs... Enjoy !


_Et un nouvel OS, un ! À croire que je suis du matin…_

_Un Draymione of course !_

_Histoire méga déprimante qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « Partir Seule », de Dolly, que je vous recommande (sauf si vous voulez vous suicidez xD )_

_(la chanson ici : .com/watch?v=xV-K8NUF-rU_)

_._

_Enjoy…_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

**_Je m'enfuis  
Rien ne peut gâcher mon bonheur  
J'ai envie  
Encore une heure  
D'essayer d'oublier les heurts_**

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Entre deux combats, entre deux morts, deux batailles. Son bouclier venait de faiblir face aux sorts lancés conjointement, avec force et rage, par deux Mangemorts.

Et il avait brusquement surgi à ses côtés, détournant les rayons mortels qui se dirigeaient vers elle, les renvoyant sur leurs expéditeurs qui, horrifiés, ne purent les éviter et s'écroulèrent sans bruit.

Stupéfaite, elle se tournait vers lui. Splendide dans toute sa fougue. L'air infiniment soulagé quand il la détailla rapidement de ses yeux d'un gris orageux, constatant qu'elle était indemne. Et la prendre dans ses bras, subitement, la serrant à l'étouffer contre lui.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce moment d'abandon et de tendresse au milieu d'un charnier. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces ensanglantés, avant de souder ses prunelles d'acier à ses yeux bruns dorés, pour déposer un baiser qu'elle sentait chargé d'amour… et de désespoir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il lui avait soufflé ces trois mots, ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils pouvaient se faire tuer à chaque seconde.

Mais elle l'avait laissé dire, savourant l'intense chaleur qui envahissait ses veines. Tout s'effaçait au son de sa voix. Les morts, la violence, la terreur et la rage.

Il tenait à elle. Elle tenait à lui.

Il l'aimait.

.

_**Je sens la vie**  
**Tout doucement quitter mes veines**  
**C'est ainsi**  
**Gardez vos fleurs**  
**Juste en avance de quelques leurres**_

Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues. Juste le poids de sa main couverte d'écorchures qu'elle serrait compulsivement dans la sienne, son autre main posée sur une plaie à son abdomen d'où s'échappait un flot de sang.

Elle pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, sentant peser sur ses épaules l'intense souffrance et le désespoir envahir ses veines, glaçant son cœur de mille pics gelés.

Il lui souriait faiblement, les traits de son visage partagés entre la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ses cheveux blonds maculés de sang et collés à son front, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux gris étaient voilés de larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il la regardait en silence. Il savait.

Elle eut un énième sanglot étouffé et elle posa en tremblant sa main sur sa joue livide. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, en proie à un ultime sursaut de souffrance, puis se détendit subitement, provocant une hystérie naissante chez sa compagne. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ses yeux du regard.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, plus sereinement. Avant de lui souffler ces trois mots, une dernière fois, dans un murmure.

Alors le monde d'Hermione Granger sombra dans l'obscurité.

.

_**Peu m'importe les raisons**  
**Peu m'importe le poids de vos larmes**  
**Je vous précède de quelques drames**  
**Je voudrais juste**  
**Partir seule**  
_

Il aurait été si simple de mourir aussi, ce jour là. De mettre une seconde de trop à dévier un Sortilège Impardonnable… Mais elle s'était dû de le venger. Abattant sans peine les obstacles sur le chemin qui la menait au meurtrier de son amour, enchaînant sans plus aucun scrupule les mêmes sorts que leurs ennemis leur lançaient. Une haine pure avait envahi son cœur, coulant dans ses veines plus fluide que l'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt. L'autre lui tournait le dos. Elle n'eut aucune vergogne tendant le bras et en voyant jaillir de sa baguette le rayon vert qui délivrerait l'âme de son amant.

Seulement après, alors, elle se laissa tomber au sol épuisée, vidée, apathique. C'est à cet instant qu'une rumeur victorieuse s'élevait autour d'elle. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille, décisive pour gagner la guerre. Elle ne vit même pas son meilleur ami roux se précipiter vers elle en hurlant, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentit portée pour être évacué du carnage.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

.

**_Partir seule…_**

Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas pour le moment.

.

_**Je m'enfuis**  
**Brûler les fardeaux qu'il me reste**  
**C'est ici que l'on se presse**  
**Partagez l'amour que je laisse**  
_

Ses amis l'avaient forcé à garder le lit ce jour là. Une main distraitement posée sur son ventre rebondi, indifférente à la pluie qui fouettait la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle attendait des nouvelles. Tout le monde ici en attendait. Elle se trouvait au QG, avec d'autres blessés en convalescence. Mais elle n'était pas blessée. Du moins pas physiquement. Son âme restait égarée entre deux chemins, vaporeuse. Son cœur avait cessé de battre quand ses yeux gris s'étaient fermés. Son corps luttait encore, par égard pour la vie qu'il abritait. Encore quelques semaines de lutte, plus que quelques semaines. Et tout serait terminé, achevé.

Pour l'instant, la clameur de joie et d'allégresse qui éclatait de toutes part au QG la rassurait sur l'issue du combat qui venait d'opposer son meilleur ami de Survivant au Mage Noir.

Ils avaient vaincu.

Enfin. Mais trop tard pour _lui_.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous la couverture.

.

**_Vous effacez les erreurs  
Gommez les instants qui vous gênent  
Je vous laisse, embellissez-moi  
Mais laissez moi juste  
Partir seule…_**

Ses yeux à demi clos étaient posés sur le bébé qui dormait à ses côtés. Minuscule petite chose aux fins cheveux très clairs qui promettait d'être blonds. Aux yeux du gris-bleu des nouveaux-nés, dont elle avait la certitude qu'ils seraient de la même couleur que les _siens_. Elle était magnifique. A l'image de son père. Elle-même n'avait servi que de… catalyseur, de passerelle. Elle lui avait donné la vie dans un monde enfin débarrassé de ses peurs et de ses menaces obscures. Mais _il_ n'était pas là pour l'aimer avec elle. _Il_ n'était plus là, pour poser ses doigts doux sur sa joue, la regarder intensément en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. _Il_ n'était pas là pour être fière de sa fille.

Mais Harry et Ginny le seraient à sa place. A leurs places.

Il était temps de le rejoindre. Elle aimait déjà trop son enfant, mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir la vie sereine que ses meilleurs amis pourraient lui apporter. Elle avait confiance en eux.

Elle, elle était déjà partie le rejoindre, de toute façon. Pour toujours.

Elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts devenus lourds lâchant sur le carrelage de la chambre la fiole dont elle venait de vider le contenu.

.

**_Partir seule…_**

Enfin sereine, sentant les battements de son cœur s'espacer. En route.

Vers lui.

.

_**Je sens la vie**  
**Tout doucement quitter mes veines…**_

.

.

* * *

.

_Bouhouhou je m'auto-déprime é_è... Review ? ;)_

.


End file.
